Mitt restraints are designed to limit the ability of a user to harm him or herself as well as others. These mitt restraints are frequently utilized in hospitals to prevent people from hurting themselves or other often do to mental illness or other medical condition. However, common restraints include bulky mitts that preclude finger movement.
The present invention generally relates to a pair of gloves. More specifically, the invention is a pair of restraining gloves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of restraining gloves that provides restraint while allowing a user to move their fingers within the gloves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of restraining gloves that provides air flow within the gloves to increase the comfort of the user wearing the gloves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of restraining gloves that prevent pain and discomfort for the user wearing the gloves.
What is really needed is a pair of restraining gloves that provides restraint while allowing a user to move their fingers within the gloves that provides air flow within the gloves to increase the comfort of the user wearing the gloves that prevent pain and discomfort for the user wearing the gloves.